luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice
Alice is a young witch who first apears as an NPC in Luminous Arc and later as a optional playable character in Luminous Arc 2: Will Background Alice is the twin sister of Therese. She grew up with the other witches in the Witch Forest in Luminous Arc. Like her sister and most of the other witches, she is worried about the stress on Lady Claire. In Lumious Arc 2, she appears with her sister during an optional sidequest. She reveals to the team that they came over a rainbow to discover the sweets of the world. After the quest is completed they are added to the team as permanent playable characters, however, they do not influence the story whatsoever. Involvement In Luminous Arc, Alice plays a role as an NPC alongside her sister, Therese. She doesn't influence anything in the plot, only helping with the appraisal of Vitae, and adding a little comedic relief. In Lumious Arc 2, Alice, along with her sister, are minor characters who can become playable. Outside of the sidequest in which they join the team, and battle, they do not play a role and it's not essential to get them to advance the plot or complete the game. Stats and Abilities Alice is a very versitile Witch, able to use all types of offensive magic aside from Silver and Shadow Frost Magic. Her magic skill outweighs her attack, for obvious reasons, but her attack stat is nonetheless reasonable. While she lacks the powerful spells that the other witches learn, she gains a versatility in casting that is undeniable in a fight. Able to cast spells of five different elements, she can be used in nearly any situation. Also, each of these five spells deals Area of Effect damage in a cross pattern, allowing her to hit multiple enemies. In addition, her Flash Drive can easily catch multiple opponents in a straight line and since it's non-elemental, is unaffected by any kind of Elemental Charm Lapises. In summary, Alice is a character that specializes in versitility rather than overwhelming power. With her very high MP it is suggested to equip her with several Wizard Heart and have elixir to buff her power. Since using Elemental Crystal Lapis might not worth it. Arts alicesplash.PNG|Splash alicephotonburst.PNG|Photon Burst Flash Drives Fdrayofhope.png|Ray of Hope LV1: Eyes full of hope! Eyes of full hope!.png|Eyes full of hope! First battle Quotes Beginning of turn quote: "Here I come!" Beginning of turn(At least 2/3 HP) quote: "I can still fight!" Beginning of turn(At least 1/3 HP) quote: "Save me Master Payan.." Before attack quote: "Whee!" Before attack quote: "Here!" Before attack quote: "Huhuhu!!" Before action quote: "This one's for you!" Before action quote: "Sorry!" Before action quote: "You're gonna be toast with butter!" Recieve damage quote: "Hiru!" Recieve damage quote: "That's not nice.." Recieve damage quote: "Waah!" Defeated quote: "No!" Gallery alicealternate.png|Alice's alternate artwork aliceartwork1.jpg|Alice's 1st artwork aliceartwork2.jpg|Alice's 2nd artwork aliceartwork3.jpg|Alice and Therese's artwork in Luminous Arc alicewallpaper2.jpg|Alice and Therese's artwork in Luminous Arc 2 Trivia *According to character designer Kaito Shibano, she and her sister's clothes are based off of the "gothic lolita" fashion style. See also *Therese *Hina and Hiyo Category:Luminous Arc Characters Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Non-Element